ecovillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Half of farm for sale
=1/4 Permaculture Farm For Sale= from C$350k 2 January 2018: Salt Spring Island, British Columbia, Canada. Contact Jan or Carol via phone +1 250.653.2024 or email. the land Established organic farm co-op with two houses seeks an equal partner to help work the farm and live in one of the houses. This 43 acre property in growing zone 8+ features 20 acres of cleared, irrigated fields on Class 2 soil, two streams with water licenses on each, young forest, and easement to a 2 acre, 50 million liter reservoir on adjacent 61 acre community farmland. 3.6 acres are newly deer-fenced, and hold an expanding market garden and food trees. The other fields are currently in hay. Eleven century-old heritage pear trees bear in sequence; other food trees include apple, filbert, and wild cherry, as well as lots of blackberries and other wild fruits. Current operations and plans include CSA market garden, goat dairy, eggs, medicinal herbs, and wildcrafting. The land backs 1,400 acres of wild public parkland, protecting the watershed of the two streams, stretching to 700 meter (2,000 foot) Bruce Peak (the highest point on the island), down to the ocean at Burgoyne Bay, and back to Mount Maxwell, the second highest peak. Free anchorage ocean access is just a short 2.5 kilometer bike, hike, or drive away. the community The village of Ganges, just ten kilometers away, has full services, including hospital, police, supermarkets, schools, and other services you’d expect in a community of 10,000. A public bus system stops at the end of the driveway. The ferry to Victoria is just 3.5 km away. High-speed Internet is available. the facilities Two houses with beautiful mountain views total nearly 4,200 sq ft. At one investment level, you can live in the 1,500 sq ft period-remodeled heritage farmhouse, built in the 1880’s. Five bedrooms complement the open-plan dining/living area, kitchen, bath, and laundry. A useful wood cook stove complements the conventional range/oven in the kitchen. Wood floors and walls throughout. At a higher investment level, the 2,700 sq ft modern tri-level features five bedrooms, three baths, large open-plan dining/living area with granite counters, a large recreation room, large laundry/storage room with shower, and two entryways. Current plans are to convert one floor of the 2,700 sq ft house to a private two-bedroom suite of about 760 sq ft. Another habitation possibility for a green investor would be to help design, finance, and construct this suite, which they could then live in. In 2012, we added a 3,552 square foot "high tunnel" greenhouse, which is the centre of our food production activities. We have since acquired a used second greenhouse made of glass and aluminum, awaiting resource needed to properly erect it. A multi-use outbuilding features a 680 sq ft heated and nicely finished 40-person classroom, which could be converted to an art studio. Attached is a single-car, heated garage and a separate workshop. Other buildings include a 16 cord woodshed attached to a pump house and garden tool shed. A 10’ x 12’ greenhouse is used for spring starts, nursery, tomatoes, and basil. Storage space is available in our 360 sq ft semi-trailer. the future There is opportunity for greater collaboration here, with the possibility of regaining part of your investment by adding other investors. Our original plan was thirteen units of naturally-built housing for collaborative farmers who would help work this land and the adjoining 61 acre community farmland site. This sort of development is encouraged by the island’s Official Community Plan and its elected officials, and we see nothing standing in the way except the time needed to assemble the right combination of people. Up to $160k in co-op financing may be available for a year or more. --Jan Steinman 21:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) --Jan Steinman 06:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) (updated)Category:New ecovillages